The Alice Games
by BookPrincess28
Summary: Losing his brother to the Games is one thing. Being sorted to the District where the victor that killed him originated from is another. District 2 students are smart and strong, but vicious and cunning as well. As much as he would like to lead a normal student life there, with the Academy's regime and the top students having their attention on him, life is anything but normal.
1. The Sorting

**BP: This is a rewrite of the Alice Games. I deleted the old version already, because I didn't really like where the plot is going. Do review, and tell me how you like the new plot!**

**Here's the info:**

**District 1- Latent Ability**

**District 2- Dangerous Ability**

**District 3 – Technical Ability**

**District 4- Somatic Ability**

**District 5- Special Ability**

**District 6- For those who are too young to discover their Alice. They stay here until they are old enough to discover their Alice**

"Yuki, would you come on? You keep that up and you're going to make us late!" said a girl.

Yuki paid no attention to the girl. He continued to concentrate on the roadway to the town square. He lagged several feet behind her and a boy with emerald black hair and hazel eyes, attempting to keep the dirt from swelling with each step and drifting back upon his shiny black shoes and the cuff of his corduroy pants by lifting each foot high before setting it gently down again. Always meticulously neat, Yuki never allowed dirt or tears to mar anything he owned. Today was no exception.

"You keep that up and make us late for the Sorting, mum's going to wear you out." The girl threatened, pulling with exasperation at the high collar of the Sunday dress her mum had made her wear for the Sorting- as if that event were something special. It occurred to the girl that showing up at the Sorting at all on a bright August-like October evening made them staying at home concession enough; Sunday clothing was asking too much.

"You two go ahead and get dirty if you both want." said Yuki. "Me, I'm going to stay clean."

"Bet mum is going to clean you later if you keep that up." The girl muttered.

The boy with emerald black hair and hazel eyes spoke up. "Ah, Ringo, leave him be." said Ryoma.

"I did not say anything but-"

Ryoma cut his friend with a wicked look and she grew silent. His disposition had been increasingly sour lately. If Ringo hadn't known the cause of it, she could have forgotten very easily that he was, at 12 years old, bigger than her, and she had promised to arrive at District 6's town square looking clean and lady-like. Oh, and not to mention the fact that his brother lost the Games two years ago and he is going to be sorted into his District soon. "It isn't really anyone's fault that your brother's chosen for the Games and lost, Ryoma."

Ryoma's frown deepened and he jammed his fists into his pockets, but said nothing. About 74 years prior, the rebellion of the six districts began when all the six districts of Panem objected to the Capitol oppressive rule and thus rose up against the government. During the course of the rebellion all six of the districts were defeated, leaving them under the rule of the Capitol. To remind them that they are under the Capitol's power, they were forced to compete in the sadistic Alice Games in punishment for their rebellion. District 6 is not allowed to participate, but the price is that they are the poorest and least prestigious District. Two years ago, Ryoga Echizen, Ryoma's older brother, was chosen to represent District 3 for the Games (each District, except for 6, has its own Alice Academy), but alas, he was caught by surprise by the girl from District 2 who has the Bug Pheromone Alice, and she got the bugs to inject poison on him, leaving him to convulse on the ground, before eventually dying. Just thinking about Ryoga losing before him gives Ryoma chills down his spine, and Ringo knew it well.

As for the reaping, attendance is mandatory for all 12-year-old children, to sort them into their new homes. The message cannot be clearer: Look how we take your children, train them, and make them fight to the death. You have to stay at the Academy until you are 20, and then can you return to your home district. If you lose your Alice before you are 20, you are immediately executed: Panem is a country only for Alices. Although you are not eligible for the reaping after 18, you still need to finish your education before you return home. You may help train the younger students after you're 18. This is the rule at all District Academy.

Ringo tugged again at her collar and dragged her feet in the dust, allowing it to sift back onto her socks and shoes like gritty red snow. She hated the dress. And the shoes. There was little she could do in a dress, and as for shoes, they imprisoned freedom-loving feet accustomed to the feel of the warm earth.

"Stop that, Ringo." Ryoma snapped. Ringo shot him a sharp look, before she realized that she is dirtying Ryoma's shoes as well. She stopped.

Finally, they reached the town square. "Hey Ryoma." said Prudence Tennyson, the Mayor's daughter, as she flounced by in a new yellow dress. Ryoma nodded tersely, and she walked on. The trio stared after her noting that she would have on a new dress. Certainly no one else did. Patches on faded pants and dresses abounded on boys and girls come so recently from the heat from the sun. Girls tugging at their too-high collars and boys who were afraid to sit on their faded trousers. There are also people who are hopping from one pinched foot to another in their shoes.

They gathered behind some of their classmates, and watched while a woman announced on the mike, "Welcome, to the Sorting. Every one of you will place this Sorting Hat on your head, and they will declare your District using the Detection Alice, where he can detect all your Alices, placed in it. From there, you will get on the five different trains, each marked with a number, indicating which District they are heading to. Your luggage will be automatically be transported to your sorted District Academy." The Sorting Hat is a sentient artefact which magically determines to which of the Five Alice Districts each child is to be assigned. Created by the person with a Detection Alice, it serves to sort the child according to their type of Alice.

Then, the Sorting Hat opened his mouth, and sang:

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the District 6 Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in District 2,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set District 2s apart;

You might belong in District 5,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient District 5s are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old District 3,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in District 4

You'll make your real friends,

Those lovely folks use the safest means

To achieve their ends.

Or you might belong in District 1

Where everything is norm

Their powers are in a form

Where it is all common

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

It was followed by applause and cheers. The woman then began to take out a list, and read out the name:

"Ameyuri, Ringo!"

Ringo stepped up, put on the Hat, and the Hat shouted, "District 1!"

She nodded goodbye to her friends, and disappeared to the station, to wait. Ryoma yawned, bored, when the woman read, "Echizen, Ryoma!" he went up, and put the Hat on.

"Hmm, you have four Alices, I see. The Heal Alice, Pain Alice, the Eye Illusion Alice and the Apathy Alice. I am not surprised. Your father had the Eye Illusion and Apathy while your mother mad the Heal and Pain Alice. Your brother had the Invention Alice, am I right?"

Ryoma nodded.

"I see plenty of strength and intelligence in you. You seek revenge for your brother as his killer is the victor. I just know where to put you. DISTRICT 2!" Ryoma got up, and shakily went to the station that is going to take him to District 2.

After the Sorting, Ryoma boarded the train, and headed to District 2. He watched his home District disappear, and sighed. Yuki was sorted to District 3, and he was all alone. He'll never see his friends again for a long time, that's for sure. Hopefully, they'll still be alive after they graduate at 20, since all students are forbidden to contact with friends at other Districts.

The Student Train is fancier than anything Ryoma has ever seen. All the new District 2 students had separate compartments to rest. Each of these has a bedroom, dressing area and bathroom, with hot and cold running water. He didn't have hot water at home, unless he boils it.

There are drawers filled with fine clothes, and the District 2 guide they met in the train says to do anything they want, wear anything they want, everything is at their disposals. Just be ready for supper in an hour.

Ryoma peeled off his Sorting clothes, and took a long hot shower. After that, he dressed in a dark blue shirt and khaki pants. The District 2 guide came to collect him for supper. He and the other students followed her through the corridor to the dining car. Ryoma sat down next to his friend from school Akira Amadera, a very pretty and cute girl. She appeared calm and mild-mannered, and is also one of the coldest people Ryoma ever met, but she always stands up to her friends when needed.

The supper comes in courses. A thick carrot soup, green salad, lamb chops and mashed potatoes, cheese and fruit, a chocolate cake. Ryoma never had food like this, so good and so much, and decided to eat a little of everything.

"How did you get into District 2?" Ryoma asked his childhood friend as they ate.

"I asked for District 2. My cousin who is also my best friend is studying and training there." She replied. "Also, the Hat thinks I am good for District 2 because of my Alices." How about you?"

"I had four Alices." Ryoma mumbled.

"There are only three well-known families with children who have more than 1 Alice, Ryoma. You are one of them. Mine is another. The third is my cousin's family, the Aikawas."

Ryoma nodded, as he started on the lamb chops and mashed potatoes. They discussed if Alices people are born with is passed down by family or it depends on individual, before continuing their meals. For a moment, all conversation stops as the new District 2 students filled their stomachs. After supper, it was time for bed. Ryoma bade Akira goodnight, as he went back to his assigned compartment. He picked out a sleepwear from the drawer, changed into it, and climbed into bed. The sheets are made of soft, silky fabric. A thick fluffy comforter immediately gave him warmth.

Ryoma let the train rock him into oblivion, and closed his eyes.

**BP: I am starting to think it isn't a good idea, since I had 10 minutes as usual. Please review, though!**


	2. Tests, new friends, Dark Secrets

**BP: As you all know, this is the rewritten version of the Alice Games. I realized I am not good at writing an OT6 fanfic, so I'll just do an OTP fanfic. The OT6 would be good friends only, maybe you readers can help me choose someone for Ryoma? Please REVIEW after reading.**

The District 2 guide knocked on the door, waking Ryoma up. Judging by the white light leaking through the curtains, it's probably late morning by now. He got up, refreshed himself in the bathroom, and wore a navy blue shirt with black pants, and headed to the dining car. The guide brushed by him with a cup of black coffee, muttering obscenities about students who like to sleep in.

"Morning Ryoma!" Akira waved to the seat next to her. The moment he slid into his chair he's served an enormous platter of food. Eggs, ham, piles of fried potatoes. A tureen of fruit sat in ice to keep it chilled. The basket of rolls set before him would keep the whole class going for a week. There are elegant glasses of orange juice. Cups of coffee. Rich brown cups of something he never seen before.

"They call it hot chocolate." Akira said. "It's great."

He took one of the cups and took a sip, and it was great, just like Akira said. He took a bit of everything, which is enough to fill him up. He took a second cup of hot chocolate, as his fellow District 2 Students joined the table. He sat back and watched his breakfast companions eating once he's full. Two girls were giggling about some gossip as they ate the eggs. A boy was scarfing down the rolls, and drinking orange juice to help him swallow. Akira was breaking bits of roll and dipping it in hot chocolate, and then draining her cup. Ryoma noticed the Academy in the distance, and realized they are approaching soon.

The train final slows, and it pulled into the station.

"Your luggage will be transported to your rooms tonight, once we decide your Star Ranking through a few tests." The guide said. "We may even allow you to skip grades and take classes with the older students if you're good enough. Follow me, everyone."

District 2 Alice Academy is rather big. There are 4 towers attached to the school at the four corners of the school, which is actually their dorm. However, the dorms are not sorted according to year; it's sorted according to the Star Rank.

They were led to the hall for their first stage of the decided Star Rank and their class, where they are supposed to do a paper test, to test their intelligence. Many questions, ranging from 1st Grade standards to 10th Grade standards, are asked, all are tested on various subjects. They have until noon to answer all the questions. Ryoma, being a genius, is able to answer most of the questions, including the ones that would even stump the older students. That also explained his consistently high test scores while he was in school back in District 6.

After this, they had a one hour break, and then it's time for their private training session, where they were taken to the Training Room, which is at the basement below the school. It is as big as any other floor in the school. You can access the Training Room through the dorm's elevators. Each student would be called in alphabetical order to show the teachers what they are capable of, whether is controlling their Alices or wielding of weapons or even their survival skills, and are scored from 1 to 12, 1 being very low and 12 being unattainably high.

Akira went first as her last name starts with an A. No one came back once they have left, so Ryoma had no idea what Akira did for her test.

Finally, they called Ryoma's name. Ryoma walked in the Training Room, and looked around briefly. The Training Room is an underground gymnasium filled with training stations and obstacle courses is where the District 2 students prepare and practice for the challenges in the Hunger Games. The training stations spaced throughout the center are based on different skills that may be useful in the Games should they be selected.

Ryoma started off with the knife throwing station, where he demonstrated his control of his Eye Illusion Alice by levitating 20 knives at one go, and hitting them dead on at the targets provided. He also transported the knives, and it reappeared behind the target, hitting it from behind. He then demonstrated his superior balance at the gauntlet and his excellent plant knowledge by beating the high score.

The teachers were nodding and smiling, and dismissed him, pointing to a door. He went to the door, and found the people that went before him there.

"Hey, how did it go?" Akira asked.

"Not bad. I showed them what I could do with my Eye Illusion Alice, showed my good balance and my plant knowledge. You?"

"I demonstrated my good use of weapons, especially knife throwing, and also the ability to intercept an attack to hit another target. I had plenty of practice back home, as my brother would throw knives at me to test my skills. That was before he was sorted to District 1 a year ago, of course."

"That's terrible." Ryoma said.

"Not as terrible as his face after I caught the knife, of course." Akira shrugged.

When the last person arrived in the room, the guide came in, and told them that the test scores, training scores, their Star Rank and their assigned class are up on the noticeboard near the cafeteria. While they are there, they can have lunch as well.

Some older students are also there, whispering about the new first years. The Student Council is also there, noting the new students to discuss for their next meeting.

Ryoma looked for his name, and he is assigned to be in the Middle School Division, Year 3 SS Class, as he got a very high score for his written test, and they allowed him to skip three grades. He scored a 10 for his training. What's more, his Star Rank is Special. He looked at Akira's, and she had the same results as him.

"Congrats, Kira-chan. I always knew you're a genius." A voice said from behind them. "But I was hoping you wouldn't be sorted to District 2."

Akira turned around to the owner of the voice and brightened up. The voice belonged to a blonde boy in the High School Division Uniform. He is most likely a first year, judging by his height and slender build. He also had 3 Stars pinned to his collar. "To-chan, it's you!" she squealed, and enveloped him in a big hug, which earned quite a few stares from the crowd. Ryoma smiled at the reunion between two very close-knit cousins.

"So, Akira, this is the youngest Aikawa you're talking about in the train? The one you're very close to?" Ryoma smirked.

Akira nodded. "This is my friend, Ryoma. Ryoma, meet my cousin, Towa."

"Nice to meet you." He shook Ryoma's hand.

"Likewise."

However, Ryoma suddenly remembered something, and he frowned. "Wait, Aikawa-senpai, why would you say you hoped Akira wouldn't get to District 2?"

"We'll talk in the cafeteria. The noise would drown us out." He tugged at Akira's hand, and pulled her to the cafeteria, Ryoma following close behind. The District 2 cafeteria looks luxurious and grand, true, but it's also a scary place. It's a lot like the District 6 grade school's cafeteria- a place to see or be seen, if you're a resident of District 6 and is sorted to District 2, that is. The tables in there are round and would only fit about twelve people, but on each table, there's a tablecloth and also chairs with attached cushions to it, and you can lean back as well.

They flashed their Alice Academy I.D. medals that fit in a wallet along with their respective I.D. cards that was handed to them earlier. After getting their respective lunch portions, which was extremely large, they found a table and sat down together.

"Ok, so what do you mean by your earlier statement?" Ryoma asked his senior.

Towa looked around, and whispered, "Do you know why District 2 has the most victories in the Hunger Games?"

Both of them shook their heads.

"That's because District 2 has a very strict training time. They have training EVERYDAY, and on the weekends, when we do not have lessons, we are made to train for at least 3 hours. Also, we have Dueling Class, where we fight each other every week. Also, the better you are the higher chance you get to be chosen for the Alice Games. If you're smart, so much the better. You can't try to be weak either. If you're weak, physical wise, you're discriminated in many ways: Small food rations, subject to extra chores, general dislike by many teachers, and extra physical training just to shape you up. Also, there are seniors here who like to initiate juniors by ambush, so you better be careful."

"What are you guys talking about, Towa?" A voice asked. The three look up, startled, to see two more people sitting at their table. "And how come you didn't tell us where you're sitting? We're your friends!"

"You scared us, Yuu, Shinonome." Towa looked around. "We were just talking about the dangers of being in District 2." He whispered. "You know the curriculum they set so that we'll have a high chance to win the Alice Games, or better known as the Hunger Games."

Meanwhile, some students were looking for some seats. The other students took one look at them, and they were whispering away. It was the most popular Special Star students in the Academy. All of them are really good-looking, and are members of the Academy's Student Council. They were late for lunch because they were in a meeting about the new Special Star students. Usually, one has to work for the rank during his time in the Academy, but this year, there were two who got the rank by the teachers' decision. They were also transferred to the Year 3 MSD SS Class, an Advanced Class. True, there are many students who offered seats at their table, but they wanted to sit with people who like them for who they are, not because of their results, their looks, or their great control of their Alices.

"Hey, there're seats over there!" Fuji pointed to the seats at Ryoma's table. "Two of them are my friends' lovers, one of them doesn't like us much, but tolerate us for the sake of his friends, and the other two are the Special Star students they heard about at the meeting. Those are definitely the best seats we can have."

His friends nodded, got their food, and made a beeline for Ryoma's table.

"Can we sit here?" Fuji asked, smiling at them.

**BP: Well, I like Warui series a lot, don't blame me if it's bad because of them, I also had 10 minutes, and I had writer's block. Do review, though!**


End file.
